The selection and purchase of fabric care products is a process that is highly dependent on the particular needs and habits of each consumer. For example, the ages, number and gender of the people in the household has a tremendous effect on the type and amount of fabric care products that are used by the household members. The type of clothing worn also effects the selection of fabric care products. A wardrobe rich in cotton and silk fabrics requires different care than a predominantly polyester wardrobe. And consumers differ in the frequency with which they care for their fabric articles.
Most fabric care products give consumers clear instructions on how to use that particular product. And some laundry detergent compositions might come with a suggestion to use a particular fabric softener composition. But beyond these limited instructions and suggestions, consumers are left to their own best judgment regarding which fabric care products to purchase and what quantity to purchase. Further complicating the purchase and use decisions faced by many consumers is the rapid increase in the number and type of fabric care products. In addition to common detergents and fabric conditioners (which come in an ever increasing selection), there are a variety of new compositions for fabric spot treatment, pretreating, wrinkle reduction and removal, bleaching, color protection, static control and others. The number of combinations of different products that can be purchased and used by consumers is astronomical indeed. It is difficult for consumers to evaluate and use these various products in an optimal manner.
Moreover, fabric care products, such as laundry detergents, fabric softeners, spot removal compositions and the like, have traditionally been sold to consumers at stores where other household products are sold. Grocery stores, drug stores, hardware stores and the like are the most common places to purchase fabric care products. But it is often inconvenient to travel to the store whenever one does not have enough of one or more particular fabric care products. And it is quite common for consumers to deplete the supply of one product before the companion products are depleted. This results in many trips to the store to purchase individual products. Obviously, consumers can stockpile or purchase products in large quantities to minimize the number of trips to the store, but this presents storage problems and might result in the degradation of the product being stockpiled.
All of the problems discussed above can be addressed by giving consumers the ability to customize the purchase of their fabric care products. And by providing customized usage instructions or dosages for the numerous and varied fabric care products available based on a consumers specific needs. Thus, there exists a need for methods and apparatuses for assisting consumers in the purchase and use of various fabric care products. These methods should be easily accessible to the consumer, whether they are at home, shopping or driving in their car.